Last Minute Vote Switch
is the fourth episode Survivor: Sikuai. Summary Bayangan At tribe, Jessy is frustrated and is pissed at everyone for voting her closest friend. But she's most pissed at Mike. She really thought she could trust him but he proved to be as sneaky as all the others. Shelly tries to make Jessy feel better. As Shelly leaves, Brenda tells Jessy that she needs to watch out. Shelly is just looking for a vote. Timothy, Adrian and Joaquin are sitting in the shelter and talk about Jessy. Joaquin thinks that it's best to try to get Jessy to their side to take out Mike. Timothy says that Lotus won't vote for Mike. Joaquin doesn't care, Lotus won't know about the vote. They'll tell her to vote for Jessy instead. Adrian likes this. Mike and Lotus are having a good conversation. Mike tells Lotus about what he feels for her and that he is happy to be with her on this island. He makes a confessional that Lotus and Jessy are his closest friends next to Christyl and Hissel. He really wants to go far with those four girls. Bersinar The vibe is very strange at Bersinar. Gabriella has joined Jose, Salvator and Bailey who are catching fish. Gabriella says that she's getting annoyed by the constant fighting of Marle and Vreneli. She rather votes one of them out at the next tribal council. Bailey agrees, having Salvator agreeing as well. Jose decides to keep his mouth shut and starts about the fish, catching three fishes at once. Marle and Gary are talking in the woods. Marle says that everyone expects her to take Vreneli out. What if she actually goes to Vreneli and make up, asking her for a secret alliance. Gary likes this idea. Marle walks towards Vreneli and suggests her idea. Vreneli, who is sitting with Violet, tells Marle to talk to a tree because no human is in the mood to listen to her bullshit. Marle frowns, telling her that the war is on. Adnan, Wes and Meghan are sitting in the shelter. Wes tells the two a story about his comedy shows he gives. Meghan asks him for a private show. Wes then makes some jokes and has Meghan laughing while Adnan doesn't like it really. As Wes leaves to pee, Adnan tells Meghan that he doesn't feel good with Wes at all. Meghan shrugs, she says she likes Wes. Adnan makes a confessional and says that Meghan is very naive but he likes her and wants to work with her. Challenge The two tribes arrive at the challenge. Jeff announces that only two of each tribe will play this challenge since it's a puzzle challenge. At the bottom of the sea, sixteen puzzle pieces are hidden. The duo's have to swim, grab them and put them in the right order. The duo that completes the puzzle as first wins immunity. Christyl and Hissel go for Bayangan while Bailey and Salvator go for Bersinar. Survivors ready? GO! Bailey and Salvator run as fast as they can while Christyl and Hissel run behind them. Bailey and Salvator manage to get a giant lead. Christyl is out of breath. Hissel tells Christyl to start looking at the pieces while she will grab the pieces. The strategy doesn't work because Bailey and Salvator manage to complete the puzzle the fastest, winning immunity for Bersinar for the third time in a row. Bayangan Mike arrives at the island and says that he's kinda done with losing. Timothy says that they're all done with losing and that he shouldn't be acting like a total boss all the time. Mike frowns, telling him to stay calm. Timothy gets mad and tells Mike to stay calm instead. Adrian comes in and tells Mike to back off. Lotus laughs and tells Mike that the three boys can't handle a fight by their own. Adrian, Timothy, Joaquin and Shelly are talking. Shelly agrees that Mike should go. With that, they got both Lotus and Jessy on their side for sure. Shelly knows that Jessy will be voting Mike and she will do the same. Mike and Lotus talk and Mike says that Adrian is really giving him the creeps. Lotus agrees and says they need to vote him. It's a weird situation because everyone is doing what they want. Christyl and Hissel talk and decide to stay away from the group. Hissel says that she wants Timothy out. Timothy is a sneaky bastard and he tries to create fights everywhere. Christyl agrees. At that moment, Joaquin passes the girls. He hears Christyl saying that Timothy is the target and will make sure that he goes. Joaquin is shocked. Joaquin tells the two guys that Christyl isn't the sweet mother type that they thought she was. She is actually a very smart player. Joaquin suggests to hear her out. Joaquin heads to Christyl and asks who she's voting for. Brenda is listens as well as she's cleaning some stuff from campfire. Christyl says she isn't sure about who should go. Joaquin grins and keeps an eye on her. Christyl decides to go back to Hissel instead of talking to Mike. Tribal Council Adrian, Brenda, Christyl, Hissel, Jessy, Joaquin, Lotus, Mike, Shelly and Timothy arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Jessy how she feels about the last vote. She says that she's hurt by a few people. She also thinks it was stupid but hopefully she will avenge Jeffery tonight. Jeff asks Shelly how she feels. Shelly says she feels tired, hungry, but good at the same time. Jeff asks her if she feels to be in danger and she answers she knows she isn't, making Adrian smile. Everyone then votes. Jeff announces the results. First vote... . . . . Mike . . . . Adrian . . . . Timothy . . . . Jessy That's one vote Jessy, one vote Timothy, one vote Adrian and one vote Mike. . . . . . . . . Timothy . . . . Adrian . . . . Mike Two votes Mike, two votes Adrian, two votes Timothy, one vote Jessy. Timothy and Adrian grin at each other while Mike grabs his bag, looking very non-confident. . . . . . . . . . . . . Christyl Christyl blushes, she is flabbergasted that she got a vote against her. She looks at Hissel who looks as surprised as she is. . . . . Christyl Two votes Christyl, two votes Adrian, two votes Mike, two votes Timothy, one vote Jessy and just only one vote left... . . . . . . . . . . . . 4th person voted out of Survivor: Sikuai... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Christyl! (3-2-2-2-1) Christyl opens her mouth, clearly shocked that she got blindsided. Mike slaps himself in the face while Shelly quickly turns to the three musketeers. Adrian laughs hysterically while Hissel is furious. Christyl stands up and gets her torch snuffed. She wishes everyone the best. Jessy shakes her head, not knowing what just happened. Votes Joaquin voted Christyl: "A very interesting way of blindsiding someone. Mike can go next, you are just as strategic as he is and you're also weak in challenges. Bye bye Chrissy!" Adrian voted Christyl: "This was really a last minute vote switch. You should've said the truth." Timothy voted Christyl: "I PRAY THAT MIKE HAS A IDOL AND THAT HE MISPLAYS IT!" Christyl voted Timothy: "You're scary, dude. You really get angry really fast and I'm more than glad to finally vote for someone I really want to see go home." Hissel voted Timothy: "Timothy, we haven't bonded, we never will bond. You and I are different people. And I'd be glad to see you go." Mike voted Adrian: "You're in between different ships and I just don't like that. You better go now." Lotus voted Jessy: "Sorry Mike, I know you wanted me to vote Adrian. Even though Adrian can be a really annoying *sshole, I think Jessy should go instead. She is getting close to Mike and Shelly and those are two I wanna work with." Jessy voted Mike: "Sorry Mike but you've tried it. You were someone I trusted from day one. I can't stand this. Ugh!!! Why have you done this? You, me and Jeff could've been three dominant players. You freaking messed it up." Shelly voted Mike: "It's time for you to pack your bags and go home and dictate some people there. Good bye!" Brenda voted Adrian: "Blindside, blindside! You, Joa and Timothy are really strange. But I mean, Timothy actually shows balls and Joa talks normally with people. Adrian get out." Final Words "Total... blindside. I have no words, literally. I thought I was just going to tribal, voting out one of the musketeers and get back to camp to clean some clothes. That's so crazy, this game is really hard and I wish and pray that Hissel, Mike and Brenda will go really far. They're amazing people and I love them. I wish everyone the best!" - ''- Christyl, 21st Place''